


The Duke and the Gunslinger|| Breaking The Duke II || Complete

by iamnotanegg



Series: The Duke [4]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Il mio West | Gunslinger's Revenge (1998), Tumblr Roleplay - Fandom, tumblr rp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotanegg/pseuds/iamnotanegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this happened while Jack Sikora and Julian tries to DOM each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

jack-sikora:  
*sneaks up behind Duke and plans to push him into the wall, but steps on a stray, dry leaf and gives himself away right before he lunges*

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke grunts frustrated of being disturbed and casually zips himself up hidden beneath Julian’s desk. Swirling the chair to face the intruder, David nearly choked on spit as eyes met the infamous Jack and his attempt of stealth; stealth and Sikora didn’t actually bode well in a single statement, let alone the actual thing. He is, after all, the ever proud Gunslinger, is he not?  
David coughed and had to chug a glass of white and gently tap on his chest to swallow the lump on his throat. Same cannot be said with a rather engorged region between his thighs; clothed, of course. “What the bloody fuck are you doing in here, Ja– Mr. Sikora?”

jack-sikora:  
Foiled plans are foiled.  
Sikora smirks down at David as he is seated and he looks curious as to what might have been going on in here.  
“Ah reckon ah could ask you tha same question,” Sikora laughed gruffly, “seems ah’ve just gone an’ dee-sturbed somethin’ personal.. “  
He stepped closer, spurs on boots clinking now as he was no longer trying to be silent.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Slowly folding his leg over the other as to not inflict himself pain, he squirmed lightly and adjusted himself in his seat considering he was nursing something not meant to be ignored. Screens upon screens towered and showed several level and decks of the facility while some were pre – shot scenes of Julian and Jack; which he swiftly turned knobs to conceal and replace with an irrelevant shoot of the gate. Feigning innocence, David cleared his throat and laced his palms together as if to conceal them from twitching. “C..Can I help you, love?”

jack-sikora:  
Sikora took another few steps forwards, all these devices and contraptions just hurt his head to try and figure on what they were for, so he chose to ignore them and instead just focused on David’s obvious discomfort.  
“Ah’ve come tah put yah outta yah misery,” Sikora drawled as he leaned in and met David near eye to eye, “– boy.” Smile widens to reveal perfect teeth.  
He swiftly drew his gun, it is not loaded, and he rammed the barrel between David’s closed thighs, moving it back and forth and using his free hand to pull the legs to uncross themselves and give him better access.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David was not prepared for this sudden jolt that slid between his thighs. The gun did not so much bother him but the mere fact that the something hard and cold was brushing up against his already semi – erected appendage caused his m to groan in a pitched, somewhat feminine manner. Cheeks flamed red at the instant realization as he fought to keep his thighs closed; unsure if that was a good idea at all.  
At the time, yes; he’d rather shake it off and pretend cold steel rubbed over the clothed knob had no effect than have Jack’s grubby hands do more damage. “You… You can’t just do that, Jack!” He forced his hands onto Jack’s shoulders, pushing him off; another wrong move as forcing Jack to at least nudge would make his wrist tug or push even more so between his thighs. Cold. Steel. “Hnn…. O… Off… Off, I say!”

jack-sikora:  
Resisting David’s every attempt to dislodge him, Sikora used his weight and strength advantage to remain positioned, using Julian’s earlier lesson about arousal and shifting to get even closer to David but in doing so, left himself vulnerably within reach.  
“Ah like it better when yah don’t want it,” Sikora growled, almost a purr as he enjoyed the blissfully high pitch of that first moan, “down we go.. “ He slipped the gun deeper between David’s thighs, fingers now working to try and get those pants back down, so cold, hard steel could touch cold, hard flesh.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Adrenaline ran through his veins as the added thought of being caught by his fiancee riled him greatly and he ended up with a brief cough, choked on his own saliva. “O—nnnnf…!” David was so beguiled by the cool steel that penetrated the fabric and slightly chill his now, fully erect cock quite righteously that he didn’t even notice Jack’s fingers fiddling with his belt buckle.  
Lips pursed as the Duke attempted to calm himself through breathing exercises that sounded more like grunting, panting, and moaning all in a single blow. His fingers latched firmly onto the arms of the chair and his knees knocked at each other. It was a deadly predicament as the more he tried to conceal himself, the more the gun rubbed up against him. “Nnn…!!”

jack-sikora:  
Sikora leaned down a little more, he might actually be worried about Julian catching him if he didn’t know that he was preoccupied elsewhere just now. Of course that could change at any given moment, Julian was quite unpredictable by nature.  
“I didn’t quite catch that,” Sikora growled softly, “you said on, right?”   
He ran the barrel of the gun along the length of flesh he could reach, tugging more firmly to hitch David’s pants down past his waist, humming as the erection finally exposed and sprang free.  
The gun wasn’t loaded, so he didn’t need to be careful with any part of it, except his guns were his babies and he didn’t like to get them dirty or scratched. “Come on now, pretty boy,” Sikora encouraged him, “tell Jack how much you love it.”  
He could now use the gun’s entire barrel and it wasn’t anywhere near as big, it made him blush somewhat. “Well damn,” Sikora remarked, impressed, “if yah ain’t a fucking stallion! No wonder yer boyfriend walks tha way he does!”  
Sikora laughed, stroking the Duke’s cock faster with the cold steel of his gun. He was only making fun, he hadn’t actually noticed Julian walking in any strange way.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“F…Fuck off, you cheat!” It took a great deal alone to muster verbal coherency from a struggling Duke as the cold, hard, steel grinding along his now exposed cock thus, keeping him fully erected. Pads desperately sought down to grab his jeans and pull them but the frost was simply just death. It him his limbs numb and twitch, steady and still as Jack continued to toy right between his thighs.  
Then there was the damned complimentary “pretty boy” talk. If it was meant as an insult it simply would backfire to Jack; any form of praise to boost his ego is beyond welcome. Sure, there are moments where he goes shy and simply laughs it off, but vanity strikes best when utterly pleased and boy, is he utterly pleased.  
Knees bucked as he tried to kick Jack off; heels weakly pushing him by the thigh but did not do so much, heaving and hissing, groaning and moaning with lips pursed almost begging to be tended to.

jack-sikora:  
“Ah ain’t never cheated in mah life!” Sikora growled back, offended by the accusation, “now quit talken’ and start telling Uncle Jack how badly yah want it.”  
The gun stroked and caressed, rubbed along firm flesh and teased coy over head and shaft. Sikora managed to stay positioned well enough, a gleam in his eyes as he took out a second pistol and held it up to show David.  
“Guess where ah’m gonna shove this one?” he asked, malice in his tone as he rubbed the tip of the barrel across David’s lips, “open up, or it’s going someplace the sun don’t shine.”  
He laughed gently.  
“Or in this case, yer fans seem tah think that’s where sunlight actually comes from,” he added.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Shut up, you!” Quid pro quo, the Duke didn’t find Jack’s musing towards people kissing his ass; not so much the people, but the idea of people kissing his ass to earn him where he stands now. He basically growled despite cheeks flushed red; the cold, steel helped to suppress anger but then again, David isn’t a violent man.  
He did manage to push Jack a little bit off but not enough to draw the gun far from his mouth.David glared upwards, him being still on his sit; upon the touch of cold metal on his lips, as if by their own accord, parted to welcome the said object. It didn’t require much threat or effort as David slowly leaned forward, taking fully of the frosty length, cooling his hot tongue.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora laughed again, if there was something he enjoyed, it was trash talk and it seemed to get a rise out of David, just a little one mind you, but it got him thinking he could probably do better. He shifted back into position, prodding the pistol at David’s mouth but it didn’t take too long before lips parted to willingly accept the barrel. Curious, Jack watched and he definitely got a hard-on from seeing that.  
“Mmm yeah,” he almost purred, smiling wider, “is this how yah suck on yer boy friend? I bet he’s a real squealer, I might just bring him over to mah lady friend’s place, she’s a little bit like me, he won’t look twice at you once she’s done with him.”  
He laughed and thrust the gun in and out of David’s mouth, over confident that David was too far immersed in the sucking to really pay attention to what he was saying. He rocked against David’s thigh, if only to relieve some of his own building tension.  
“Then again, it shouldn’t bother you,” Sikora added, “that’s how yah roll, right? Just go on to the next fuck, and the next one, and the next one. He ain’t nothin’ special, you’ll just forget about him in a week, won’t yah? That’s alright, Duke, that’s just how you are.. Yer just like me. All dead inside.”


	2. Chapter 2

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke is and always submits to the cold willingly; his abhorrence for the heat proves that. Not only does the frost make him feel relaxed and way within his inner core self, as zen master’s would say, but it makes him feel very clean with a sense of belonging; after all, he had snow – white tan. Though the problem was, the gun’s temperature isn’t as authentic as ice and anything frosted; with the body’s natural release of heat, it wouldn’t be long until the gun would turn to its regulated warmth. It was coming and David knew, he just wanted to savor the cool steel along his tongue.  
He reached to grab Sikora by his coat as he guided his mouth to and fro along the full length of his gun, stopping at the very mouth to prod his tongue inside the hole; flicking quick and coyly smacking his lips with an audible kiss. He bobbed his head a few more times, purposely meeting Jack’s eyes with a defiant pair of his own. If he intends to infuriate him with petty words which were quite factual, he’d have to do better than that.  
He knows he slept around to get by and he was damn proud of it; people loved him, craved for him, lied about their ages and even brought a rape case on his back; shitty, but affection nonetheless.  
He pulled free as soon as the metal shaft had gone limp for David. Licking his lips with a smug grin, attempting to hoist his pants up to conceal himself despite being hard, he laughed. “Really, Captain Obvious? You’d have to do better than that if you intend to set me off, doll.” What is he going on about?

jack-sikora:  
Sikora watched the Duke take control of the gun sucking, quite unable to look away, it was as though the gesture had somehow entranced him but it soon shattered the moment David stopped and he pulled the gun away to ensure he thought about that a little harder before ever trying it again.  
Calling young women ‘whores’ often got them very upset, but his wicked tauntings were getting nowhere here, it left him a little stunned for a moment or two, clearly he was thinking too tame, he needed to step it up a little. Sikora pulled David’s hand away from the pants that would remain down, bringing those slender digits up to rest upon his scratchy chin.  
“Ah could just bite yah,” he smiled to show his teeth, then he stopped smiling abruptly, “but you’d probably enjoy it too much.”  
He looked at David’s smooth face, there weren’t many people around who had such baby-butt-smooth skin like that, so his curiosity got the better of him, he grasped David by the back of the neck and pressed his lips to the other’s.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“Tsk!” David snarled at Jack for swatting his hand away. He didn’t protest as much considering stuffing a full – erect cock back into those tight pants of him would be quite painful; then again, he did want his cock to be just out there to see if Jack would be interested in owning up to what he had caused him. He chuckled sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he pulled his shirt to cover himself, palm easing his cock down from springing so excitedly at the gunslinger. “As if I’d let you bite m—“  
At the sudden impact, David’s fingers dug past the sturdy appendage into a locked hold. He backed away almost at an instant but Jack seemed persistent on brushing lips with lips, not to mention Jack’s unwelcome roughness.  
David rocked his face down, cutting lips ensnared by the other. It wasn’t so much the kiss that bothered him, it was his damn stubble. Almost like a cat, he began rubbing his cheek against his own shoulder as if cleaning himself; followed by the back of his palm furiously scratching over the lower chambers of his face.  
It was fascinating to see Jack try so hard and frankly, he was getting it; the problem was it lacked something. “God damn it Jack, what are you on today? Fuckin’ hell!” He grunted, pushing Jack off with his spare hand to rise. “Bet you’d fuckin’ rape me when I sleep even. What the fuck?”  
Though it did merit a very faint blush over his cheeks.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora let himself be pushed off and stood back up onto his feet, something told him he’d been so close but he had somehow missed the plot entirely. He set his pistol back into its holster, scratching at his chin and wondering what could have been the matter.  
He watched as David acted like his face was covered with a rash, still scratching his chin thoughtfully, Sikora stopped suddenly and drew back his hand to look at it curiously. David’s face was soft and smooth, unlike Jack’s face, which would undoubtedly feel like sandpaper.  
Sikora closed his eyes in realization, perhaps he should have consulted Julian before coming up here, Jack knew that he sometimes let his facial hair grow and there’s no way those two betrothed would ever stop kissing just for a little bit of stubble.  
He noticed the blush, or was it just minor skin irritation?   
Jack smirked and decided to give it just one final attempt, he grabbed the back of David’s chair and pulled, letting it nearly drop to the floor but holding it so that it just hovered about halfway. Persistence was Sikora’s strongest attribute, he was stubborn.  
Grasping David’s cock once more, he gave it a squeeze from base to tip, thumbing the head and teasing the slit as he insisted once more for a final try, to get David to admit defeat.   
“Ah prefer tha ladies,” he countered the accusation, “but yah know what? I reckon’ you’d look pretty damn smokin’ in a petticoat.”  
He flashed his teeth in a smile, turned his face slightly so as not to scratch abrasively, held the chair steady so it didn’t drop and started to stroke David with the other, lips now careful to press onto sensitive skin as Jack tried one last time to kiss David.  
If David managed to resist him this time, Jack was ready to admit he could not seduce David and commend him for it too.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David’s skin is so sensitive that prolonged exposure to certain things he disliked would definitely merit a rash; the kind of makeup he wouldn’t like to tarnish his vanity. It helped that Julian Priest actually shaved and in days that he hasn’t, Julian knew how to work a kiss without making David felt queasy. Come to think of it, Julian may just be doing so unconsciously; there may come a time when David may act similar with his partner, who knows?  
Back onto the chair, David remained; cock grasped, stroked, and handled quite roughly to his liking. It made his chest heavy with desire, adrenaline pumping through his veins knowing Julian maybe somewhere in the vicinity; the thrill of risk was beyond arousing that it made his cock twitch and pulsate along Jack’s hand. Cheeks blushed in arousal as Jack’s thumb teased him by the head, meriting a shy release of precum; the sound of Jack’s voice, accent, twang, and filth kept the red tint over cheeks as if it belonged to some silly school girl being complimented by a senior. He hated the noise but loved it all together.  
He knew he’d look good in a dress; heck, he’d touch himself drunk with a face and body much like a woman’s.  
Jack towering before him, handling him helpless (not that he couldn’t simply just kick Jack between the thighs and sprint), domineering with such delectable words, leaning in for the kill; Jack is being viciously sexy. For one who adored kisses as much as he adored the cold, David’s fingers swiftly latched onto Jack’s coat once more; either to pull him close if he does it right this time or push him off completely if he fucks up.


	3. Chapter 3

jack-sikora:  
Keeping at an angle so as not to scratch, Sikora had to be constantly mindful of the stubble and David’s skin. Just a few brief, experimental pecks to his lips at first, the third one lingering a bit longer and the fourth one parting lips to encourage a deeper, more intimate interaction.   
His hand developed into a more rhythmic stroking, squeezing the head into his palm, making it slick with the drizzles that seeped from the tip, thus easing the friction so as not to continue stroking him dry.  
Breaking from the kiss, he brushed his face against David’s cheek, in an upwards manner a few times, making the sensation smoother rather than prickly.   
“Yah hear that?” Sikora breathed quietly, “someone’s just outside tha door.. shhh.. I wanna fuck you, hard, right now.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
To think that the likes of Jack Sikora wouldn’t even be able to handle a patient, almost passionate, slow, sultry kiss completely left the window. David was truly expecting Jack to grab him firm by the jaw and just fuck his mouth with an agitated kiss for breaking free earlier; a form of punishing him for reacting negatively of his efforts to really drive David off the wall. But why was he even doing so? What the hell?  
With the Duke cornered in his seat, he couldn’t do much with Jack pretty much… servicing him. The perfected trial of a kiss, the rhythmic hand gesture, and the prickly beard that ghosted over his skin; what the hell?!  
His breath grew heavy, eyes closing as his neck responding, twisting and moving his head shyly to press his skin just with the right amount of distance. He did this for the next few seconds, savoring the steadied pace that even his call to have the Duke fucked hard would’ve just perfected cherry on the finest sundae.  
Julian. There would be no other being who’d float so casually in the facility than him and his fiancée; Jack strolling alone was a mystery enough but then again, he didn’t live to this point in life without being well… good.  
Eyes shot open and the sudden realization broke David that he was starting to feel the irritable stubble ghost over his skin and unwanted fingers coiled along his cock. “What the — Get off me, will you!” The blonde Englishman thrashed, pushing him by the chest to distance himself from that prickly face of his and the other, nudging him by the wrist. “Let go, god damn it!”

jack-sikora:  
Sikora was a Gunslinger and they did not often live to retirement age at all. He was quite possibly the only one who had survived somehow to even get some silver in his beard, though he did sometimes miss his wild blond mane, he figured he looked pretty good for someone of his age.  
But as much as this was all hot and steamy, it was lacking a thrill for Sikora. Pretending to hear a noise, Sikora let David’s imagination go wild and come to the inevitable conclusion that it must have been Julian who had come looking for them.  
Suddenly, it was game on.  
David worked himself up into distress and began to push at Jack, trying to get away and this only served to make Sikora grip onto him all the tighter. The fight was exciting Jack and making him grow so hard, he almost groaned in pain.  
“Will yah just shut yer damn mouth?” Sikora growled at him, letting David get to his feet but then hauling him to the wall and pushing him up against it, chest first so David faced the wall.  
“Ah’m gonna let yah in on a little secret,” Sikora lowered his tone, rocking his hips against David, his erection straining through his pants and rubbing against David’s ass, as David’s pants had fell around his ankles by now, “ah ain’t ever fucked a man before.. an’ like it or not, yer gonna be mah first.”  
He pressed his weight against David, making sure he wouldn’t be able to move easily.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
It’d be a lie if the Duke would claim that he wouldn’t want to be get ravaged by the infamous Fastest, Quick – Drawin’ Gunslinger of the West; dashingly attractive, dominant, aggressive, built, well – hung, and insanely rebellious. David fancied men more than women for reasons they can oust him in terms of being dominant; he’d have no remorse fighting, struggling, hitting and clawing at them just as the other party wouldn’t, and David is pretty damn sure that Jack wouldn’t let a whimpering Duke hinder him from getting what Jack came for.  
Though as hot of a predicament that may be, it’d be a hotter – almost hellish of a circumstance it would be if Julian just came rushing through the door. He’s quite assured that Jack would get more than a beating and the Duke, well… Let’s just say, he may get all of it for the years to come.  
Cheeks flamed red, David continued his assault; thrashing, pushing, trying to kick Jack to distance. Hands grow firm over Jack’s wrists, hoping to undo Jack’s fingers off of David’s throbbing cock; hard and rather pleased to be stroked more so with him forcing movements. “Like hell you would! G… Get off! He’ll kill us both, Jack!”  
Weight against his smaller frame, he gulped; staring wide – eyed at Jack. His subconscious failing and convincing him that Julian was really fast approaching. Whispering in fear almost, he tried to push him really hard; palms on his shoulder, shaking him viciously. “God damn it, get off of me, I say!”

jack-sikora:  
Sikora tightened his grip, the more the Duke thrashed and struggled, the more Jack wanted him to become subdued under him. The writhing, protesting serpent of a man slithered against his body and Sikora bucked his hips to get a feel for the slender figure at his mercy.  
“Let him try,” Sikora spoke in a gruff tone, “ah’ll fuck him too..”  
Had the Duke been a stronger force, Sikora might have had trouble restraining him, but as it was, the Duke had no way of getting free without surprising or hurting Jack. He shoved his own pants down, they fell hard to the floor with the weight of his pistols.  
“Quit strugglin’ will yah?” Jack warned him, spitting into his hand and rubbing it over his cock.  
He was getting painfully hard and groaned loudly, pulling David against his body, his cock wedged between David’s cheeks just to sit and rest for a moment, not going in yet.  
“Shhh,” Sikora hushed him, clamping one hand over David’s mouth, “easy now.. come on.. jes relax fer Jack, that’s tha way.. come on.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Though David lived without fear knowing Julian would never cause him intense pain, his partner may get quite a comeback with dumping him a bucket of dirt; dirt by which may very much equate to psychological death and more. Trepidation intensified and Jack’s words fell upon deaf ears. He continued to wail and squirm under him; though feeling the heat and damp cock press firm against his cheek, he was too far preoccupied trying to escape that even his faintest movements that made Jack’s cock brush up against his ass, his sac and even his own cock and back wasn’t enough to flame his cheeks.  
He froze at Jack’s claim, face now a flush red at Jack’s claim to take down Julian; why it roused greatly was quite a question indeed.  
Mouth covered with Jack’s palm, David was panting in panic; eyes bloodshot and darting left and right as if Julian could see him right now. He gulped and his hands were tugging over Jack’s sleeves as if almost pleading to be defended. Muffled groans and body wracked.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora needed David to be at least partially relaxed, or he wasn’t going to be able to get in without causing a tear and making him bleed. This was so much easier with women, all he had to do was tease them until they got wet and he was set to go.  
“Yeah yah heard me,” Sikora spoke again, “yer listenin’ now aren’t yah? Ah’ll make that tough guy boyfriend ah’yers squeal like a piggy..”  
His hand stayed over David’s mouth, his other arm held David’s body tightly.  
“Now, ah’m gonna let go of yah mouth,” Sikora told him quietly, “and yah gonna be real quiet, y’hear?”  
Sikora slid his hand down from David’s mouth, holding him firmly and pushing him to bend over the desk. He kicked David’s feet apart, then leaned over him, pressing him down.   
“Yah might wanna take a nice, deep breath right about now,” he warned softly, positioning himself, ready to fuck, first using his fingers to prod and enter, groaning at how tight the sensation was clamping snug around his soft but strong digits.  
“Hush now, baby,” Sikora breathed hotly, fucking the Duke with his fingers to ready him, “damn.. yer so fuckin’ tight.”  
Eventually he could feel his fingers hitting something inside David, his prostate most likely, so he slowly removed his fingers then and with his arousal slicking over his cock, precum smoothed the way and he thrust in hard with a grunt.


	4. Chapter 4

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Of course he’d have to be quiet, Julian would murder them both! The Duke may end up with a more lighter sentence being subdued with no means of counter, perhaps a beating or a hotter fuck to compensate; David preferred the later. He wouldn’t mind Julian tearing him apart if it means keeping his strength from constricting air until he no longer could wake. Jack, however, the bastard can… Well, not really die but maybe become more of a family pet? Isn’t Julian into that? The thought made him anxious and well, harder than he already is. Jack mounting him from behind and keeping him right on his place didn’t help; it was sexy and insanely hot.  
As Jack’s finger penetrated entry, David winced; eyes shut and teeth clenched. Often one that topped and fucked, he rarely got some back there; it wasn’t entirely a virgin entry but rarity does have its perk. Jack’s pre – cum coated cock stimulated his hole well; rather thankful than tearing and making him bleed, David kept his noise to a minimum. Hissing and breathing sharply, biting onto his fist as he peered over his shoulder to inspect the situation, he whimpered and glared at Jack, lip bitten in defiance. “Fuck you.” He whispered.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora liked to think he had no fear of anything, or anyone. He would make sure everybody knew just by looking at his posture and hearing the confidence in his tone that he was utterly fearless, but not all of it was quite true.  
Convincingly threaten him with death and he would indeed change his outward display, do what was asked of him and so on, but he would always be watching out for that one given moment of distraction and opportunity to turn the tables.  
He was quick to notice that David, despite being fearful of Julian’s discovery of them, was harder now than he had been before. Interesting..  
“Jes dustin’ off tha cobwebs,” he smirked, slipping his fingers in and out of David’s barely penetrated ass, nearly virgin, how delicious..  
He had to laugh just softly, darkly as he began to thrust, David’s glance to check out the situation and the curse spat in his direction just excited Jack further and his cock throbbed.  
“Fuck you?” he twisted the words around and uttered an almost animalistic growl deep in his throat, “well, if yah insist.”  
With one hand wrapped around David’s lower torso, hand grasping at David’s cock, the other arm at David’s throat, forearm pressed tightly there, Jack began to really thrust his hips hard and fast, pressing on David’s back to lower him down further, unable to keep himself from groaning at the snug fit that caused such friction around his pulsing length that he was already on the verge of climax.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Frankly, it was a win – win situation for the Duke; the thrill of taboo, getting fucked under his man’s roof by an aggressive and exceptionally hot armed bandit of sort, and the concept of being caught. Adrenalin rushing through every fiber of his body, heart racing, gut twitching, cock throbbing, sweat beading and lips bruised as he had bitten onto it quite harshly. He had to be quiet and yet, Jack seemed to welcome him speak; cussing him out with venomous vulgarities.  
He clung onto the arms of the chair almost for dear life; in fear of falling off and being toppled by the chair and Jack altogether, he tried to steady his balance by pushing himself, ironically, towards Jack.  
David’s eyes would close shut, grunting under heavy breaths. Toes curled within the confinement of his shoes and his fingers, oh god his fingers, were clawing and raking at the chair at the unabashed pleasure and pain his body was bestowed upon. Sweat hugged his coat and he could feel the cold right between his slightly parted thighs. Bound by Jack’s strong lean arms, there was no way out; not that he wanted out, of course.  
Cock tended to, breath and noise kept to a minimum with Jack’s arm around his neck, David was airlessly moaning. Voice raspy, edgy and barely even a sound escaped his lips; all but hissing between clenched teeth and contorted face that screamed, “Jesus, fuck me more”. Precum stained Jack’s hand and the more the gunslinger stroked and Jack bucked, the more excited he grew. Hard as a rock, David was pulsating almost to a near release.

jack-sikora:  
At this point of the situation, nothing would be able to stop Jack from completing what he’d set out to do. Consent had not been given in such a way that he’d understand, in his mind there was no such thing delivered to him from David’s lips and so he was content to continue raping him. He didn’t have the faintest idea that David was into it, or he’d have been put off and unable to remain hard.  
Sikora did indeed welcome the filthy talk, the noisier the better and the more foul tongued David could be, the harder Jack would thrust and brutally fuck him to near senseless. He could feel the chair nearly teetering on it’s axis, a bit of rough and tumble didn’t bother him but he had to be mindful of David’s much more slender frame.  
His breath began to come out in short, sharp bursts, exploding against David’s ear as he lowered his head to rest upon the other’s shoulder. He misunderstood the sounds David was making, believing them to be protests, he couldn’t take another glance at that face, he misread it as pained and angry. Sikora’s breath began to tremble, eyes rolling closed as he groaned to a near whimper, his body almost violently convulsing just once.  
Stars lit up behind his closed lids, powerful streams shot forth from his pulsing cock and he gripped David so tightly that he’d feel almost robbed of his ability to breathe.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
For the life of the Thin White Duke, he prided himself to have never made a mess; mess of himself, mess of his image and mess on unwanted places such as his carpet or the chair for that matter. Thick, white, bleach – scented load stained the jet – black, leather seat and his ebony pants as Jack worked his cock quite expertly. He couldn’t make a sound and he braced the chair with shaking fingers and sweaty palms both from the fact that Julian was around and may catch them and – or literally enjoying every ounce of this forbidden, sinful act.  
To be hushed yet to welcome the noise, to be fucked yet in need of protest, to cuss yet to coo; heavens was this exceptionally hot. Cheeks burned, eyes firmly shut and sweat beaded his neck and dampened his clothes. Knees grew strained as his body rocked with each candid thrust; body quaking with anticipation and excitement. All he could do was moan behind gritted teeth, hiss and grunt; tap his forehead against the leather chair and hold through before wanting to actually commend and earn more of Jack’s aggression.  
And there it was, heat; white, wet heat filling him a few seconds after he painted the chair white. He groaned loudly at the end and the tone of being favored of pleasure was evident. Panting, the Duke pressed his forehead still on the seat, allowing his lungs to breathe lightly. God his ass was sore; when was he last fucked with animalistic hunger? When was he ravaged unwillingly?  
He continued to pant, lungs desperate for air. “Fuh…. Fuck…. Fuck, Jack… Get… Get out.. Get out of here…” Cheeks rosy behind lies uttered. He wanted more of it truthfully, but not at Julian’s expense.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora had got what he’d came for, there wasn’t any need for him to stick around and wait for Julian to show up and turn him inside out and put him on display somewhere. He moved off the chair and pulled slowly out of the Duke’s ass, further soiling things and spurting onto rump and thighs.  
“Ah didn’t think yah could look any better,” Sikora smirked at the hot mess before him, admiring his handiwork before tucking his cock back into his pants and smoothing his hand over his hair, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.  
He stood over David, listening to the instruction that he needed to leave and Jack patted David’s flushed face with a superior glint in his eyes.  
“Next time tha craving hits, yah know where tah find me,” he told David, pulling away quickly in case David swiped at him.  
Sikora laughed deeply and quietly, pulled open the door and left with the most smug and content grin, almost certain that..  
.. He’d be back.

\- End -


End file.
